Freddy Jr.
Freddy Jr. is a Freddle that appeared in Clawort's Source Filmmaker animations. He is one of the Freddles. Appearance Freddy Jr. has the same exact appearance as his brother, Freddle #1, with the exception of the shades. He is brown and has black eyes with white pupils. Without his shades, he is easily confused for being Freddle #1. How-To Make Pretty simple, grab the freddle_a model and put the cop_glasses model onto it. Make sure to scale the cop glasses by the bip_head so they fit properly. In The Animations Freddy Jr.'s first appearance was in "Showtime". He made his debut by appearing out from behind Nightmare BB's back. Scout noticed him and grabbed the flashlight, only to know that Freddy Jr. saw it coming and slapped on his shades to protect his eyes. He then teased the surprised Scout before BB and JJ then entered the room through the vent. That was when Freddy Jr. took out a polaroid he took of Scout naked in the shower for BB and JJ to laugh at, also pointing at Scout and grinning at the same time. The balloon kids then got thrown out of the office, but it is unknown where Freddy Jr. went to throughout the rest of the animation. Freddy Jr. appeared again in "Please Deposit Five Coins", where he appeared in the forward vent that is on the wall facing Scout while holding the same polaroid from the previous animation in his mouth. Scout looks at Freddy Jr., who then waves at him before he gets mad, and then BB and JJ appeared in the same vent as him. When Rockstar Freddy and Scout were arguing, Freddy Jr., BB and JJ watched before Freddy Jr. then backs away before Rockstar Freddy jumpscares Scout, also biting off his frontal lobe. Freddy Jr. is presumed to have appeared off-screen in "Fredbear X Lolbit", alongside BB and JJ. Relationships Scout Freddy Jr. likes to tease Scout with the polaroid he has of him naked in the shower. Their continuous cycle of humiliation never ends. Balloon Boy & Balloon Girl BB and JJ are friends of Freddy Jr., as they are the ones who find the polaroid that he shows funny. Freddy Jr. and the balloon kids are such an annoying team to Scout. Nightmare Freddy Like the other Freddles, Freddy Jr. is Nightmare Freddy's son. However unlike the other Freddles, Freddy Jr. doesn't hide in Nightmare Freddy's suit while sticking his head out. Instead, he gets carried on his head under his hat (that is yet to be shown). Nightmare Natasha Nightmare Natasha is Freddy Jr.'s mother, just like she is with all the other Freddles. The Freddles The Freddles are all Freddy Jr.'s brother. He is still yet to be seen with them but still, since he is one of them, it is known that he is the brother to them. Trivia *Freddy Jr. is the only one of Nightmare Freddy's Freddles to have their name confirmed. Though, Clawort did headcanonise him with that name. *He is the also the only Freddle to wear eye accessories. Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:FNAF Models Category:Models On Steam Workshop Category:FNAF Animatronics Category:OCs Category:Characters With Unknown Sexuality